


Confess

by triscilie



Series: Knb Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahomine, Confessions, M/M, idiot basketball players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has been waiting for a confession from Aomine for ages now. Aomine doesn't really deliver. Ain't nobody got time for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

"I think you're really hot."

Kise blinked staring at the taller male in front of him. Aomine stared back a look of complete indifference on his face.

"You cannot be serious."Kise finally said.

Aomine just shrugged, "But it's true. I mean you are pretty hot. You've got a nice body, and a nice face…no boobs but-"

"Is this supposed to be a confession?" Kise cried out. Aomine looked away, scratching the back of his neck and having the decency to look a bit embarrassed.

"Maybe."

"Okay. Okay." Kise tried calming down. Three years. Three freakin years Kise kept his feelings for Aomine at bay because the other boy was straight and it would never work out…but oh how he dreamed. He fanaticized the countless, hopelessly romantic ways Aomine would confess his love. Each more heart-pounding than the next.

Kise really should have known better.

"Anyway. Stand right there and let me kiss you." Aomine stepped in, already moving one hand to reach behind Kise to pull him closer.

"W-What! Noo.." Kise spluttered, cheeks flushing immediately as he retracted himself from the other boy's grasp. "That's not how it works! What's wrong with you?"

Aomine frowned, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you. After someone confesses you're supposed to do this kind of shit."

"Listen here, I've been waiting three years…that's right three years to hear this damned confession of yours. And if you think I'm settling for a dumbass confession like that then you obviously don't know how high maintenance models are."

"Kise, you're sounding like a girl right now."

"Aominechi, you aren't helping your situation at all right now."

Aomine scowled and looked away. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before facing Kise who was still glaring at him.

"I think…you're pretty awesome. I mean you're really good at basketball, not as good at me but still pretty amazing. I mean you keep improving all the time. And I think you're…beautiful." Aomine almost choked on the word but didn't regret saying when he noticed Kise's face soften barely.

"Especially when you smile." Aomine blurted out not even processing the words before saying them, "I mean, when you smile…you're eyes kind of shine and you look happy…I dunno I just like looking at you when it happens and I want to see it more often I guess."

Aomine shrugged nonchalantly, "I like seeing you happy cause it makes me happy and I think…we'd be good for each other."

Kise looked like he was on the verge of tears. It wasn't exactly how he imagine the perfect confession to be…but it was still the sweetest thing he had ever heard from his crush. Kise thought…maybe it was worth it, falling in love with a moron.

"And I'm pretty sure I want to take you to bed."

"Who the hell confesses that last part!"


End file.
